


Touch Me

by MysticDodo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDodo/pseuds/MysticDodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times where porn, toys, and his own ministrations were not enough. It was during these times where Yuugi would go to Yami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I have it in my head that out of the two, Yuugi would be the one who would want sex more than Yami. Yami would prefer the romantic side of things, the cuddling and kissing and emotional intimacy. Hopefully, through my research, Yami is portrayed in a somewhat accurate manner... let me know?
> 
> Enjoy!

There were times where porn was just not enough. 

These were the times where Yuugi would make himself cum half a dozen times in one day, mind flashing with images from the porn he had devoured hungrily. These were the times where toys weren't enough, his ass stretched and tingling after he had desperately used dildos to try and satisfy himself. These were the times where his orgasms just made him feel all the more frustrated because doing this to himself was not enough. It wasn't good enough. It wasn't pleasurable enough. 

He used to ignore it, as best as he could anyway. The distracting throbbing between his legs and the heat across his cheeks made that a near impossible task. Yuugi used to be ashamed of what made him aroused... heck, even the simple, natural act of being aroused used to make him feel like he was a horrible person. Perhaps it had something to do with sharing his mind with an ancient spirit, who knew? Yuugi felt like his desires and thoughts were forbidden, though, as a result. 

For years he denied himself.

Maybe that was why he sometimes had these phases where no matter how many times he orgasmed it left him feeling empty? 

When he felt like he could scream in lust fuelled frustration, he shyly yet determinedly sought out Yami. The ex Pharaoh had his fair share of attention now that he had his own body yet he never pursued relationships. Curious, Yuugi once asked why. It had nothing (much) to do with the fact that Yuugi was more than downhearted when his darker half didn't enter in a relationship with him. 

"I don't really have those sorts of urges, Aibou," Yami had explained with a self conscious shrug. Yet it was wrong to say that they weren't in a relationship either. They were, in a way. But they weren't. Which is why Yuugi desperately tried to satisfy himself (and for most part, does quite a decent job!) and only goes to his best friend / other half / soul mate / lover / partner when he literally could not take anymore. 

It almost seemed unfair that such a gorgeous person would identify as asexual but Yuugi never held it against Yami. He loved him. And it wasn't like there was no sex in their lives... 

Yuugi was currently sat, legs wide open, on the sofa, a towel underneath his skin. He had his laptop out, open on a porn site, wearing no clothes and within reach of various sexual toys he had purchased over the years. He had the house to himself, Jii-chan being away, and Yami out and about doing goodness knows what. He had tried to use the alone time to bring himself to an intense orgasm but after the failed sixth one, mind having run out of ideas on what he could possibly do now, Yuugi stared at the paused porno with unseeing eyes. His lips were full and blood bitten, hair ruffled in frustration. His half erect member lay against his hip bone, a vibrating dildo carelessly strumming against the pillow it was thrown on in rage. 

He could feel fulfillment at the pit of his stomach; a mind blowing orgasm just out of reach no matter how many times he teased, played and demanded with himself. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Yami return home until there was a soft chuckle. "One of those days, Aibou?"

Yuugi threw his partner a half glare, unashamed of his current predicament. "Understatement," he sighed, finally reaching over and switching the off button on the vibrator. "I've tried everything." He watched with glowing purple eyes as Yami stripped himself of his leather coat, carefully taking off his shoes and stacking them neatly by the door. Darn him and his attractiveness. Yuugi wanted him so badly...

He blinked when deep red eyes came close to his own. "Would you like some help?"

Yuugi had learned to stop asking "are you sure?" when Yami once grew annoyed. Wordlessly, Yuugi bit his lip and nodded and he almost cried in relief when Yami began to shed his clothing, revealing soft, tanned flesh and turned to face Yuugi with a seductive smirk. He knew he was damned sexy. The tip of his pink tongue moistened his lips and Yami sat down beside Yuugi, a warm steady hand stroking down the youthful face. They shared a loving smile, Yam reaching in to give Yuugi a sweet kiss before murmuring the words Yuugi craved; "go for it, Aibou."

As Yuugi pounced at Yami's waiting form, hand scratching lightly down the taunt stomach, he could feel the warmth curling in his extremities. It wasn't like they didn't have sex, and it wasn't like Yami actively disliked sex, and he certainly wasn't bad at it (somehow, he was strangely good considering his lack of consistent experience), it was more of the touched way that Yami would allow Yuugi to use his body as he needed to. Yami assured Yuugi that he could enjoy it as well. 

Gods, Yuugi loved Yami, and vice versa. 

They were sharing open mouthed kisses, Yuugi quickly moving to sit on Yami's lap, rubbing shamelessly against Yami's manhood. Yami's hands were at his buttocks, providing support, and Yami quickly settled his lips to Yuugi's neck, licking and sucking thoroughly. Yuugi, desperate for release, for Yami, didn't hold back his gasps of appreciation, his trembling hands reaching towards their touching members and wrapping around the twitching cocks, pumping them together. His heart was so loud in his ears he almost didn't hear Yami's small moan of pleasure, but he certainly felt the way that his lover gripped his hips, causing more friction as he met the uncoordinated thrusts of the shorter man. 

His balls were swollen and heavy. Yuugi's thumb rubbed over his own slit and he threw his head back seeing stars. Already it was so much better, so much more pleasurable, and Yuugi didn't want it to stop but he was so needy, so aroused, so desperate and Yami was making all the right noises, touching him in that perfect manner... 

He didn't need preparing, not after the amount of time he had used a dildo on himself, but he briefly slid off Yami's thighs and enveloped the wondrous cock of his lover into his mouth, sucking and wetting the appendage thoroughly. Yami's hands came to his hair, squeezing in appreciation, and Yuugi allowed the man to push him onto his back on the floor, the towel stuffed under his back as his legs were lifted to rest over Yami's shoulders. He was exposed fully, his entire body tingly as he felt the head of Yami's cock push against his ring of muscles. He moaned loudly when Yami swiftly slid completely in, quickly establishing a pace that hit him just right. 

Yuugi loved these moments; where Yami would be flushed with rare arousal, his chest heaving as he swallowed in deep breaths, eyes dilated and sweat glistening on his brow. He loved being filled by the warm, throbbing erection of the man he loved most in the entire World, having a lithe body respond to touches and stimulus that was way more satisfying than what artificial toys could provide. He loved it when Yami would gasp into his ear, making his body shudder at the sensations and causing Yami to ram deeper into him.

Oh gods. Oh gods. 

One hand clawed desperately at Yami's back as the other reached towards Yami's balls, rubbing the flesh firmly. Yami's thrusts momentarily slowed as the darker skinned of the two slapped Yuugi's hand away, his own slim fingers going towards Yuugi's aching, bouncing cock and squeezing pleasurably, his thumb smearing Yuugi's precum over the sensitive head. 

Yuugi's eyes rolled in his head as he hissed out "fuck, yes! Don't stop." Yami chuckled breathlessly against Yuugi's neck, lifting so the two could share a wet, open mouthed kiss, absorbing moans of pleasure as they did so. Yami was moving, shifting them slightly, and Yuugi's eyes snapped open when a familiar sound filled the room. He didn't have time to ask what his lover was going to do before the soft setting vibrator was held against his swollen testicles, tip pressing right into the space between his sac and his ass hole. A strangled, breathy, mewling noise escaped Yuugi's throat at the new sensations and he could feel tears sting his eyes as he frantically tried to meet Yami's thrusts. The body above his was trembling, the thrusts becoming uncontrolled and forceful, pushing Yuugi back on the carpet by a centimeter or so with each pound. The slight burn on his sensitive nerves wasn't enough to distract him from the gorgeous, addictive, mind blowing sensations coursing through his body and he gripped at Yami's hair, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. 

"I'm gonna, cum," Yuugi almost whined, just before a shriek exploded from his vocal cords as Yami fumbled with the vibrator and set it to a higher power. "Yami, oh Ra, Ra, Yami, yes, yes...!"

"You're so beautiful," Yami growled in his ear, and it only took a nip of the lobe to push Yuugi into white hot paradise, his seed spurting so hard it left his vision black. He did let out sounds akin to sobbing as Yami continued to thrust into him, the toy falling to the side as Yami's hands viced around his hip bones. Yuugi pushed him numb lips to Yami's sweaty neck and sucked, holding the moving body tightly against his own. "Cum for me," he breathed into the ear and Yami gasped, body jerking as he orgasmed. They twitched together for a few more seconds before Yami slowly slipped out of Yuugi and lay down next to him, panting heavily. 

Tangling their fingers together, Yuugi rode his high along with his lover. 

After a few minutes of silence, Yami reached out and pushed back some of Yuugi's damp bangs, a tender smile on his face. "Feeling better?"

Yuugi smiled in bliss, pressing a kiss to Yami's swollen lips. "Very much so. Thank you."

One thing was for sure; their relationship was more than enough.


End file.
